Summer Camp
by Adja
Summary: Mac and Dick in the same summer camp ? Battelfield. AU, crack fic. There are 23 more or less short chapters. I posted them all in one. If you want, you can read them separately with the teasers here : http:adja999.


**Foreplay.**

As Dick walked across the quad like a king with his pals, he spotted a black-haired girl with blue strikes in it. He recognized her. He knew her since they were kids. Well, 'knew' wasn't exactly the word, but he knew who she was. He also remembered that, before last school year, she was a regular brown haired teen. And suddenly she had gone in this new geeky style. _Odd._ That was the only thing that change inspired him.

He should have seen himself. He had been the regular rich guy until suddenly, he had decided to work out harder and become this 'handsome dude' he was now. But for him it didn't compare.

What he couldn't comprehend -and therefore, what was bugging him- was why she was here. He'd been sent here by his dad. He had 'misbehaved' a little too much before the summer vacation and daddy dearest had set up the ultimate punishment. He would go to summer camp in Neptune, while the Beav, his whore of a step mom and him would go to Waikiki. To say he was angry was an understatement.

So, when he spotter this 02er here, he didn't know why it bothered him more than if she had been someone else, but it did. Maybe because he couldn't understand why she was here. She didn't strike him as the disobedient type. So, she was obviously here for... fun ?

And what the hell is that of a hair colour ??? Who has blue hair ?

¤

Mac was talking with a few friends when she felt a harsh pain behind her head, someone pulled her hair. "Aw !!!" she turned violently to find Dick grinning at a curl of her hair he had just cut. "Hey !!"

He held it too high for her. "Sorry... I always wanted to have blue hair." Her friends yelled at the group of laughing boy while she could only stare after him in disbelief. Goddamn, he hadn't grown up since first grade...

"Oh my god !!" Nelly, one of her pals, yelped. "Your hair !"

Mac checked the curl she was hanging to her above her shoulder. Dick had messed it up bad. "Great... I'm gonna need a new hair cut." She smirked. At least, that would be a way to impose that to her parents. He mom didn't like it when she had shorter hair, and didn't like her daughter choosing the length of it. But, for the color, she was free. _Parents are so contradictory._

¤

"Did you have chewing gum in it ?"

"No. Some jackass cut it. For fun."

The hairdresser sighed with a disgusted smirk. "Boy can be so..."

Mac grinned. "Yeah..." She shook the towel on her head and headed for the armchair.

"Did you wanna change the color while we're at it ?"

A smile spread on her face. "What do you have for me ?"

¤

"Whoa, Mac ! This is great !" one of her pals exclaimed as she entered the cafeteria this evening. She had shorted hair and deep read strikes in it, blood red. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

Her friends eyed Dick, who was glancing over from a table across the dinning hall. "Aren't you afraid that now you changed colors, the ultimate jackass is going to want another sample ?"

She winced, she hadn't thought about that. "He's gonna try." She grinned, because she knew Dick didn't know her enough for his own good.

And neither did the girls she was eating with. "Oh, come on, you didn't even report him."

She looked up and Dick had locked her gaze with his, knowing perfectly he couldn't hear her, she smiled. "He messed my hair. He made me pay for a hair cut. I don't report... I get even."

¤

¤ ¤

"_**I guess in this society, being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time." **_**Kat Stratford. Ten Things I Hate About You**

The perfect occasion for Mac to get revenge presented itself the very evening. As she ended her shift at the coffee place of the campsite, she found Dick passed out on the grass, wasted. Alcohol wasn't forbidden, but getting trashed was. She could just have left him here, but the camera in her bag was taunting her. She plunged her hand in her bag and an evil grin broadened on her face as it closed around her lipstick.

She rolled him on his back and found that he was deeply drunk. He didn't even growl, he just slightly winced. She felt bad about enjoying so much drawing a dick on Dick's face. _I'm a bad... bad person._ She thought to herself, grinning. A bad person who had watched Ten Things I Hate About You with a little too much enthusiasm._ Is that my fault that Patrick is so hot in it ?_

Dick had a lot in common with Patrick if you looked closer, he had the innuendo and the bad boy thing, though Patrick was classy, and Dick a mess. But Dick had this self involvement that made Mac think of the stupid Joey. And want to make fun out of it.

She admired her work and held out her camera. "Say cheese, playboy."

¤

Dick woke up at 4 am, his face smelling like soap. He couldn't care less at the time and went straight to bed, wondering where his buddies had gone.

He slept like a stone until the bell rang and he grimaced, throwing his pillow over his head as the light went on automatically in the room. Aw, the wake up bell at 8 am.

"Dude, you're a star." Some guy yelled in the room while laughing and disappeared. Dick sat up, confused. "Yeah, I know." he grumbled.

His roommate came back from the bathroom. "You're in trouble, man." He pointed above his shoulder to the door. Dick was starting to be curious, he got up and pocked his head in the hall way. A little crowd was gathering in front of a huge poster of him, drunk and with a lipstick-dick on his face. "That bitch."

¤

¤ ¤

**Feel the heat, baby.**

Mac was worried. Dick had sent her death glares for the whole morning and now he wasn't paying attention. So, either he was over it -which she doubted- and they were even, or either he had a plan to get revenge. She had hoped that it would stop, but as a second thought, knowing Dick Casablancas from school, it had been a stupid... insane thing to believe in.

She was queuing up at the cafeteria and she suddenly stumbled forward as she received a hard hit on her back. She didn't even bother to look up, some blond obligatory psychotic jackass slipped in the line before her and so did all the laughing friends. She sighed, sending a exasperated look to her friends.

Anne -one of the girls who liked her enough to hang out with her- untapped something from her jacket. "I think... that guy glued that on your back." Mac frowned, getting the paper.

_Buckle up, GhostWorld. This is a deathmatch._ She knew he was watching her, so she just raised her eyebrows, not giving him the pleasure from searching for him in the room. She grinned, shoving the wrinkled paper in her pocket. "What did it say ?" Nelly asked.

Mac smiled slightly. "I think this summer camp is going to be really entertaining."

"Did he ask you on a date ?" Nelly asked, reaching for a oil-covered steak that made Mac want to throw up.

She rolled her eyes. "As if ! You think that jerk would have hit me like that before asking... _me_ out ?" She took her special plate -vegan, yeay, no stupid sauce, no meat... just happiness. "I'm no blond ho... I don't think he even see us a girls, girls."

She chuckled at her own pun and followed the rest of the group to their table. "Oh, I so wish he'd see me."

Mac rolled her eyes at her friend. "Come on. He's so..." she paused. "Is there a state beyond brain dead ?"

"He's hot." Nelly countered.

Mac shrugged, after all, tastes in guy weren't a thing to discuss. She forked a carrot and choked at once when it touched her tongue. She reached for her throat, eyes watering and choking terribly since she didn't want to spit the food.

She met Dick's eyes, who blew a kiss at her while his table roared with laughter. She swallowed painfully. Tabasco. Loads and loads of Tabasco on her plate. She stood, smirking at her lunch mates. "Ok, I give you that... _Hot_." She grabbed the whole bottle of water and raced outside.

¤

¤ ¤

**If I scratch your itch.**

Dick and his pals entered the coffee shop around 6pm. Neither of them was drunk and Dick was being careful since he had gotten a warning for last night. But coffee was allowed, binge of coffee too. And the heat of the day as been so, well... SoCal July like, he had a craving for frappuccino.

"Hell, what can I do for-Sorry ! We're closing."

"Ghostworld, what are you doing here ?" Dick gasped, looking down at her outfit.

Mac rolled her eyes, watching his pals and slapping their hands away from the candy bars. "What does it look like ?"

"A bad attempt to seduce me by impersonating a French made ?" Dick smiled at her.

She smirked. "You got me, I _so_ want you. Oh baby, oh baby." She uttered, her face like stone, trying not to grin as she thought of Kat Stratford, her hero right now. "Now could you leave ?"

"I'm a customer." Dick said, slipping his thumbs in his belt loops. "Service me." He demanded, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. His pals laughed.

"Doesn't work that way." Mac said, giving a few bars to one for Dick's drones and got the change. "See. You give me your money. I hear you have plenty. Unlike some of us who have to work to be able to pay their stay here."

He shrugged, heading for the door. "Hey, dude, you don't want a frappuccinno ?" Some guy called back.

Mac put on her sweetest smile. "Yeah, Dick. Special flavour for you."

He frowned, fearing for the worst. "Nah. Changed my mind. Ice queen here is cold enough for me too cool down a hundred feet away."

Mac sniggered. "See, I could be of _service._"

He smirked at her and headed for the door, but before she could sigh of relief, he turned back to her, gesturing toward her outfit. "You know... You'd be more credible if you were less uptight." She looked down. She knew that with her record and her clothes right now she was totally Liz Parker, lacking only the alien face as an apron.

"Why, Dick, got an advice for me ?"

He grinned slyly, rocking his hips suggestively. "Get laid, GW."

She smirked, tapping her lips with her finger. "Awww. How...tempting. With you I presume ?"

He laughed. "Hey, I'm _Dick,_ you know."

She raised her brows. _Oh, that, I do know. _"Sorry. For you... I'm lesbo."

He shrugged. "Just thought I could scratch your itch."

Scratch my itch ? Mac stared dreamingly after him, a smile broadening on her face to the point it was painful. _A deathmatch, huh ?_ She made a warrior face she used to take when she played on her x box, and faked having a controller in her hands.

"Let's see who rules at mortal combat, rich boy."

¤¤¤

Mac stepped out of the boys locker room on her tippy toes, smiling childishly, joining Nelly who was watching. "It's clear. Let's run."

"So, you're not gonna share what you did to Dick ?" Anne asked, once they joined her in safe distance.

Mac laughed. "I didn't do anything to him. He's still showering. But you'll know soon."

Nelly's jaw dropped. "He's in the shower ?!" Mac made her _duh_-face, what else would he be doing in here. "_Naked ?!_"

She shook her head, desperate. "I... guess. Like when you take a shower."

"Did you peek ?" Anne asked, eyes full of a glee that scared Mac. She was about to answer when he mouth curved into a smile. Dick was shouting.

Like someone under stress, he didn't make the smartest decision, that would have been to got back in the shower with his underwear on. No, instead her ran out, into them and the few people around, hands covering his groin.

Mac scoffed at him, throwing the rest of the itching powder in the trash. When he glared at her, trying to be scary, but failing since he was nearly crying, she smiled innocently.

"What did you say again. _My_ itch ?"

¤

¤ ¤

**Colourful girl.**

Dick was angry. Dick was mad. Mac knew it. The glares had remained, but Mac was hoping those last few days of blissful peace were bound to last. She still didn't know how he had _infected_ her plate, but she figured it didn't matter. She was placing her bet on the fact that he wasn't the smartest one in town so he would give up trying to find another idea because of the headache.

He hadn't showed up again at the cafeteria, at least not during her shifts, but one of his pals came regularly. At fist she'd thought he was spying, searching for a new idea, but it turned out that Dick didn't know, and that this Mike guy was nice.

"I so have to shop for a new bikini." Nelly complained, looking down at her chest. "This one is like... so last summer."

Anne frowned, glancing at Mac a second. "Ah, isn't it from this summer's collection ?" Mac grinned.

"Whatever !" Nelly exclaimed. "I'm tired of it. I need a boy trap !"

Mac snorted. "Then you don't need a bikini. Go topless."

Anne chuckled. "Here's a thought."

Mac had let her guard down a bit. What was bound to happen, happened. Nelly, Anne and her were walking in the camp. Mac didn't even try to run when she felt her buddies being pulled away from her. She just rolled her eyes and gasped when she felt her back being soaked with a very clod substance.

She turned and realized her mistake because Dick had more. Thankfully, her face did get much. She looked down.

Paint.

Yellow paint.

She sighed and looked up at Dick's triumphant glee. "Hey, always knew you were a colourful girl, GW."

¤¤¤

Mac was fuming in the shower. "My shirt." She liked this shirt. Mac snorted at herself for being in approximately the same position Dick had been in a few days ago. She scrubbed harder. She wasn't going to get everything out of her hair. Now she had black, red and yellow hair. Yippee.

At least it didn't seem to stick that bad on the skin. But the clothes were dead. She sighed. "Colourful girl, my ass." She watched water drip from her washcloth dreamingly, as if hypnotized. She grinned.

"I'll show you colourful."

¤

¤ ¤

**Wet dreams.**

Mac woke up with a start, staring at her friends beside her.

"Hey, sleepy head. Late night shift beat you , huh ?" Anne asked sympathetically.

Mac sat up. They had originally been basking around the pool. "Yope." She ran her hand to her back-to -normal-unnormal-colour hair.

"You make funny sounds when you sleep." Nelly said.

"Yeah ? Like what ?" Mac asked, afraid she'd embarrassed herself.

"You didn't really talk, but you muttered stuff, like... _mortal combat ?"_ Nelly frowned. "And you made all those strange sounds, like Kyle -that's my brother- when he dreams of his English teacher."

The girls giggled, Nelly winced. "If you want my opinion, I love having a separate room now."

Mac laughed, hen stopped abruptly. Dreams. "Speaking off." She got up and raced off, leaving Nelly and Anne to stare at each other.

¤¤¤

Dick was slouched on the table, looking like he was bored to death or just about to fall asleep. He was groaning or answering his buddies with single words. But they were almost as high as he was.

Mac sighed. Sometimes she wished her life was as uncomplicated as theirs.

A bell rang, making Nelly jump next to her. It was dinner time. "Finally." Mac breathed out. She was pretty tired too, and dreamed of pillows and covers. When the group of guys made their way toward the food line, she grinned. "Wait a minute girls."

"But it's gonna be packed !" Anne pointed out.

"Exactly."

They waited until people were pressing against the others to get up and walked by the guys' table. Mac felt in her bag pack for the plastic bag and her friends giggled with her when they left. A little more than five minutes later, they appreciated the work.

Dick dropped on his seat and suddenly seemed really awake. She sat straight up, and his friends stared at him. "Dude, you bad tripping ?"

But Mac got up and walked to him, he was expecting her. He had searched for her ever since he had sat. On a sponge. Wet and cold. Now he knew he looked like he just had... _an accident_.

He clutched at his fork, torn between the urge to laugh with Mac -that was a good one, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it- and to erase her innocent, bright smile from her face with his knife and fork.

She titled her head on the side, making him hesitate between Lilly or Veronica's memory that came to his mind. "Having wet dreams, Dick ? Or did you just pee yourself ?"

¤¤¤

When she jumped into bed this night, Mac was tired beyond words. Six hour shift at the cafeteria ha gotten her beat. She yelped and reached for the nightstand, turning the light on, what she had wanted to avoid. She stumbled out of bed and pulled the covers. Soaked. At least it was water. For Dick she could have had expected some Carrie-blood thing with a joke end-of-the-month related. She picked up the note, squinting at it. _Now, think of me, and enjoy __your__ wet dreams._

_¤_

_¤ ¤ _

**Too much green in the air.**

"You look like death."

Mac narrowed her eyes at Nelly. It didn't change much, though, because her eyelids refused to raise much anyway. "I had a full sleepless night, thanks to jackass Dick over there." When no one answered, she looked up from her breakfast. "What ?"

Anne burst into laugh, Nelly squinted. "You spent the night with Dick ?"

Mac resisted the urge to bang her head on the table. She would have found the idea hilarious, if she hadn't been so tired. She managed a snort. "You know, with a guy like him. Hit and run, and so on. I don't think I'd be that tired."

Nelly winced, Anne smiled. "So... what happened ?"

"He messed up my bed. The thing is, he didn't think that a whole sleepless night would give me time to think, of him, of how sweet and best served cold it's gonna be."

Vengeance. Mac wanted to be fully awake to see it happen. She already knew what, how and when. She needed to get the stuff, though. Dick scoffed at her for looking tired and asked her if she was 'ok'. She snarked back that she might have found someone to scratch her itch, but she was too drunk to remember. And she added to his stunned face that by the look of him, it didn't look like he was good enough for her.

She went to the store before her shift and prepared her plan. She tried to remain awake during the evening and snuggled with ecstasy on her brand new -and dry- mattress at night. Tomorrow. Tomorrow it was going to be awesome.

"You look better." Anna noted, as they lay lazily around the pool.

"I keep taking nano naps." Mac answered, smiling at her.

"Geek."

She smiled, because knowledge is might, and was going to serve her wrath. "Thanks."

"So it's today ?"

"Yope." Mac said, and Anna squealed with glee.

"Soon ?"

"About..." she glanced at an invisible watch on her wrist. ".. 30 seconds before the show."

Nelly rubbed her palms together. "I've got faith in you. You're entertainment number one here, Mac."

Anna turned to her. "Did I tell you I saw him smoke pot yesterday behind the dorms ?"

Mac grinned. "Yope. Definitely talking green here."

"What do you-..." Nelly had started, but Mac cut her.

"Look."

People started laughing as Dick came out of the locker room -Mac had thing for messing with his shower. "Oh my god, did you do that ?!" Mac smiled and joined her hand on her stomach, closing her eyes as if being oblivious to the commotion, grinning wider when she heard that Dick had realized what had happened to his hair.

"You see, girls. Science geeks like me know that Mercurochrome taints hair in green. I just got him a very special, Apple sponsored shampoo." _Can't believe he didn't see the sign._ She had thought that a depilatory cream would have been mean. The green color would leave with the next shampoo, but Dick didn't know that. And actually, peacock colors suited him. _Frak._

She remained eyes closed when she heard him stomp at her feet. "Ghostworld you're so dead." Hostility was public now, but she was having too much fun to fear -now- the consequences and his revenge. She folded her arms under her head.

"Darn, does it mean I won't get to go to the ball with you ?" She swung a fist before her. "Damn."

¤

¤ ¤

**Sing song, thing thong.**

"Look. At. That." Nelly uttered.

"Disgusting." Anna agreed, dropping her elbows on the tabletop with a loud thud. "So good for the feminine image."

Mac rubbed her hands on her face and sighed, along with Nelly and Anne. They watched Dick slap the ass of some easy girl that giggled and walked away. Yay, another one night stand for the biggest slut of Neptune : Dick -the well named- Casablancas.

"I can't believe people found it cool." Nelly sighed as Dick ran a hand in his shaggy hair. He was back to his blond self but his green period had been a good piece of gossip and beaming for the girl.

Anne sighed. "He's so John Tucker."

Mac grinned. "You mean, he can turn everything into a new trend ?"

"Totally."

Nelly sniggered. "Hey, we could try the thong thing."

Mac frowned. "Huh.. I don't do that one, go put it on him if you want."

"Ew !"

¤¤¤

8:16am. Mac was a sleepwalker. Almost literally. She was working with sonar. She turned off the burning water of the shower and stepped out, grumbling. She usually was a morning person, but she just couldn't really wake up. She wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed her towel, before heading out.

She was walking straight ahead, drying her hair with the towel, not really looking where she went and she almost bumped into Nelly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not awake yet."

"Mac." Nelly said.

Mac kept on walking. "Give me a sec, I'm getting dressed."

"Mac !"

'What ? I said sorr-.." She trailed off at Nelly's expression. She looked worried, maybe spooked. Like she knew something bad bad bad to happen, and couldn't do a thing about it.

"You should come see something, I've got a feeling this is about you."

Nelly lead her outside, Mac wrapped her arms around herself, the feeling of dreadful anticipation taking over. She looked up and her jaw dropped. All her underwear, from bras to socks, was hanging from the flag pole, covered in paint.

Mac sighed, not even awake enough to be mad. "Mind if I borrow some of your stuff today ?"

¤

¤ ¤

**MacRO**

Dick didn't see that coming. He expected Mac to answer with another practical joke to his comment about not being kinky enough. But Mac slapping him. Hard. On the face. At noon. In the middle of the lunch quad. With his pals around. No.

She shouted at him, ignoring the people watching. Dick almost felt sorry because she was almost crying, but when she hit him, he rose as well.

"You son of a bitch ! Did I ever did something to you that cost you money ?? No ! Like it would be a problem anyway, _you _are such a spoiled prick, Dick !"

He glared. "What the hell, Ghostworld ? Can't take a joke now ?"

"Oh, like it was a joke ? You messed my clothes, Dick. Twice. I don't have enough money to pay for your stupidity !!"

"Like I'm going to, frigid cunt !" Dick spat.

She was about to hit him again, tears streaming from her face, when her arm caught in something. A hand, actually. Dick and her stared at the monitor. "Ok, kids." She said, not letting go of Mac's arms and grabbing Dick's. "You've caused enough trouble already. You're good to see the MACRO."

¤¤¤

Dick had regained his calm, and Mac had stopped shaking with anger. The monitor left them alone before the door. "The What ?"

Mac huffed. "MACRO, Morale and Conflict Resolution Officer."

"Shit."

Mac snorted and knocked. Dick almost yelped when the door swung open harshly and that a man jumped between them and yelled "Aha !". He rolled his eyes and glanced at Mac to see if she had seen his jump. But she was just smiling at the man, who smiled back.

"Cindy !!" He hugged her warmly, and Dick wondered if _hug the old guy_ was supposed to be their punishment.

"Mr. Levenstein, hi ! How's Michelle ?"

"Good. She's erm..." He let them in. ".. her unbelievable sexcapades with my son Jim lead to babies."

Dick watched, confused. Sexcapades ? Who was that Michelle ? How did Mac know her ?

"I reckon you were close, no ? From all the camps you spent together ?"

Mac grinned. And also the fact that Michelle and he were cousins. "Yeah, we mail each other often, actually, I saw her a month ago, she was..." Mac pt her hand on her belly. "Pretty pregnant."

"Well, doing the deed every now and then does that to a girl."

Mac chuckled. "She told me she stopped the flute thing though ?"

Dick went paler, when the Macro laughed at that. "Yeah, well... believe it or not, with a son as strong as I have, he tells me they still resort to sex toys."

Mac blushed but giggled. "That's Michelle."

"So..." he paused, glancing at Dick. "I wouldn't have thought you could get punished. What brings you here ?"

"Oh. Right."

¤

¤ ¤

**Buy her silence.**

"It's her fault, she dyed my hair green ! And she painted a cock on my face !!"

"So not !! He started it ! He cut my hair, he made me pay for it. He messed my clothes. And now I have to buy all my underwear back !"

Mr Levenstein blew the horn. "Ok, ok, OK !! Down, people." Dick and Mac stared at each other, panting. "So... you didn't play nice. Dic-...erm, Mr Casablancas, did anything that Mac said cost you money ?"

Dick frowned. "Ah, no."

Mac sneered. The Marco folded his arm on his chest behind his desk. "Ok. Then, Mr Casablancs, I believe your family are quite wealthy."

"So ?"

"You're going to hand Cindy here your credit card and pay for the very number of underwear you destroyed." The Macro said, his finger trailing along the edge of his desk.

"Or ?" Dick asked, challenging.

"You'll get expelled, and I'll have to call your busy dad."

Dick sneered. "He's in Holiday."

"Oh, so I take you're here because he wanted you to behave. Well, he's gonna be happy with the obvious change here. Getting drunk, harassing girls."

"Ok, ok. Fine. Whatever."

Mac gave a little squeak and pocketed the card. And raced off. Dick watched her go away with despair. He felt the Macro's hand on his shoulder. "You know, son... If you want to get the shy, suspicious girl to like you, you have to-.."

Dick jerked away. "Ah ! Like I wanna tap her ass ! If I wanted to fuck her it would be a done deed, dude ! Ew..." he glanced in Mac's direction. "I just want to.." He made a crushing gesture with his hands, like he was strangling someone to death or something. "Huh !!"

¤¤¤

"You've got his credit card ! That's rich !" Nelly beamed.

"Actually !"

"So, are we going to benefit from it ?" she asked again.

Anne swatted her arm. "No. We aren't. The Macro said the very number. Right ?"

Mac smiled. "Yope. But... I still have my revenge."

¤¤¤

Mac dropped the credit card and the leaflet on Dick's tray. "Careful. It's burning."

Dick glared. "You bought more, didn't you ?"

"Nope. But he said the very number, not the very price. You said they weren't kinky enough. Here, look into it. I've bought a few models. See... I'm not all hot like those sluts, but when I've got enough cash... I can do sexy..."

Dick flipped through he pages. Kinky models, the kind of lingerie models he used to jack off on when he was younger. Silk, velvet, lace and everything. He didn't seriously believe she went there until Mac dropped the card till receipt. He saw the price. "Fuck."

¤

¤ ¤

**Stick around**

Mac was dreaming of quiet stays and happy band camps. She was going to bed soon and was happy Dick hadn't destroyed her so far. She hadn't found poo in her shoes, nor been stripped in public. Maybe... maybe this whole thing with Dick was over. Or so she wished really really hard, because this was really getting old.

Like Nelly would have put it, it was so five minutes ago.

She finished washing herself and put on a brand new short nightie. She grinned. She almost felt sexy in it. _I can't believe I have Dick to thank for that._ She watched herself in the mirror and smiled. She had had a peaceful day, a night of with the girls. Everything was fine and she was enjoying her life right now.

The stress of the previous evenings made this day feel awesome. She started brushing her teeth and growled. _Almost. The word you wanted to use Mac, was 'almost'._ She ran out, a hand on her mouth.

¤¤¤

The Macro and nurse Sanders stared at her while she spat again in the basin, rinsing her mouth again. "What was that ?" Mr Levenstein asked, bewildered.

"A bad joke. Glue instead of toothpaste. A classic." The nurse explained.

Mac smirked. "Yay for Dick."

_Prick._

¤¤¤

Anne was looking concerned, Nelly was away, and Mac suspected this to be arranged by the former, as an intervention.

"Don't you think this is getting a little too far ?" Anne asked her, looking genuinely sympathetic. _Yope, intervention._

Mac sighed. "The Dick thing ?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should drop it." Anne tried. She knew Mac was angry, and that she didn't want to let go.

"He glued my teeth together !" Mac pointed out angrily.

"You're going to kill each other !" Anne stated, raising her hands in the air for emphasis.

Mac remained silent. She toyed with her drinking straw. "Maybe. But he'll die first."

Anne sighed. "Look. Maybe you two should talk and call it a truce or something."

Mac snorted at that. _Talk with Dick. Like that's gonna happen ! _She raised a brow. "To have him stab me in the back again ?"

Anne sighed. "You know what ? Whatever. I'll go see you both in hospital." She rose.

Mac watched her friend go away and felt her heart sink. She spotted Dick laughing with some friends and enjoy his day, and suddenly she wished she had a gun in her hand.

¤

¤ ¤

**You Beach ! erm, **_**Bitch !  
**_

Mac was sad. Mad and frustrated. Anne had kept glancing at her with regret and disapprobation in her eyes. It was sunny. It was an off day at the cafeteria for her. She should have been enjoying her day instead of feeling guilty at every sight of Anne and furious every time she saw Dick's special smirk for her.

Today a beach volley 'friendly' competition took place between guys and girls. Mac liked gender equality, but not fanaticism. She knew there was physical difference between boys and girls, that didn't lay only in underwear. She knew she wasn't able to lift the same weight some guys were. And hit a volley ball as hard.

She had ever been that sporty anyway. She was kinda afraid of the ball. A bad basket ball experience in tenth grade leading into a bloody nose had tamed her enthusiasm. But today she was doing her best, to gave points to her team. To win back Anne. To impress, no, scratch that, to make sure Dick wasn't going to scoff at her.

But it was her day. To cap it all the team they had to face was Dick's. Her and the girls were the Tigers -they hadn't gotten to pick their names. But she was sure Dick's team had. They were the Hogs. Of course, they were all supposed to be animals... "Pff." Dick was a Hog, ah ah.

She pressed her eyelids together, before serving. She sent another silent prayer to whoever could possibly hear it, asking for the war to be over. She winced as her wrist hit the ball. Damn she hated this game.

Who was she kidding, trying to pretend the war was over ? Of course Dick scoffed. Every time he could. Especially at her. Their hatred was a known fact. Gossip page. For every one. But he was being mean. Too mean.

Mac ignored the disappointment in Anne's eyes when she clenched her fists and left the quad when the game was over-and lost.

¤¤¤

Mac was a geek, maybe. Sure, even. But she had pop culture. She was proud of it, because contrary to some people, she made the most of it. As for now. Flubber. What a great movie. Funny, cute and... how inspiriting. She waited for her time, watching Dick with more focus she would have if she had been a man hunter.

"You look like a fan, girl." Nelly scoffed as Mac's eye never left Dick.

She sneered, clutching the towel in her hands. "_So_ much."

She was bended forward, like a tennis player waiting for a hit, or like a runner before a race. No the Hogs weren't going to win the conquest. This was the final round, she was going to make sure they lost. Right now, the fact that three week of camp were ahead and that the war was starting to be really wicked didn't occur to her.

Her lips quirked slightly when Dick tried to wipe sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. This was her cue. She threw the towel at him. _It looks like a gentle gesture, doesn't it ?_ Dick didn't even look at her. He was in the game, he kept his eyes on the ball. Mac had to admit he was good. But it was not a surprise. Dick was a surfer, he was the scoring champion of the climbing team in Neptune. Everyone knew he was strong and gifted, so why not with a ball.

He started rubbing his hands in the fabric and froze, jaw dropping slightly, just enough for Mac to notice. He looked horrified. One of his mates bellowed and he focused back on the ball, a worried look on his face. This time he used both hand to try and catch the ball. But it slipped right out, bumping on his face and back on the floor.

Laughter echoed. Dick cursed loudly, eying the massage oil soaked towel before searching for Mac in the crowd. She just held his gaze, not even smiling with victory. This wasn't a game anymore. She wasn't taunting him. She was ordering him to stop. Before things were ugly ...-ier.

But Mac had forgotten about one thing. Dick had gotten tired of it soon, but he had been in the soccer team with Duncan, long time ago. The ball he kicked at her hit her face like a bullet before she could even start to flinch.

They were feet away. But she heard, between the gasps, her own yelp of pain and the blood pounding in her temples, his statement.

"Like ridding a sodding bike."

¤

¤ ¤

**Outch**

Mac held her nose, tears rolling down her cheeks. From physical pain. Her hand was covered in blood already, abut she was standing. Dick, on the contrary, was on a chair, clutching his ear. Nurse Sanders wasn't the tender kind with assholes. She had grabbed him all the way to the nurse office by his ear.

Mac was as much in pain that she didn't even get to appreciate his stupid laments and yelps. The nurse turned to her, examining her nose. "This doesn't look broken. I'll go fetch a pack of ice."

She turned to Dick, then back to Mac. "If either of you move... I'll break some things. Teeth, for example. One. By. One."

Dick smirked. She left.

Mac looked at her lap, trying to let go of her nose. She winced, sniffing. She knew Dick was watching her, but she wasn't going to look at him. He didn't exist anymore. She whipped blood from under her nose and let out a cry of pain. Dick shifted.

She glanced around the room and spotted a box of tissues next to the basin. She took a few and wet them. She washed her lips, under her nose. Her cheek. A glance at the mirror informed her that she looked normal. He nose wasn't the size she felt it was. She had a slight bruise appearing at the corner of her eyes, but it didn't look like it was going to turn black.

She poured herself a glass of tab water and drank, careful not to touch her nose with it. To finish, she whipped again a tear of pain and rubbed her hands together under the streaming water. She was about to yell at Dick to stop staring at her back, when nurse Sanders came back.

"Here." Mac held carefully the ice pack against her nose, cringing.

Mr Levenstein came in. No wonder. That was a conflict. A big one. He sighed, taking in Mac. "I like your hair, but too much hair doesn't suit you." She gave him a poor smile; but he didn't return it.

"Kids. You've played a dirty game. This has to stop." he uttered. He glanced at Dick. "I don't except either of us to apologize right away, though one of you went really too far." Mac didn't see, but she heard Dick shift again. "So, you'll be detained. Together."

"Mr Levenstein, they're going to cut each other's throat." Mrs Sanders cut in. Mac couldn't help but agree with that.

"I don't think so. You have to have faith in those kids. If they have to stay around the other, they'll find a way to stop the assaults. Cohabitation, It's called."

Dick snorted. Mac thought better of it, it would have been painful. Mrs Sanders shrugged.

"If you think so."

¤

¤ ¤

**Face to face.**

"Macro's a nutcase." Dick spat, as the lock clicked shut. Mac shook her head, surveying the room. They were in a basement. Dark basement. They had been locked in, together, assigned to sort rusty, dust covered chairs in two piles. Good ones, and ones lacking legs.

She sighed. She had the feeling that she was going to do it alone, since Dick had started to work on the big, old lock. Inwardly, she agreed with Dick. And that fact alone made her want to bash her head. She was agreeing with Dick, on one point. Mr Levenstein was a nutcase.

Well. Michelle was her very special cousin -no wonder she had been friends with Lilly Kane, huh ? Jim, her now husband was... yeah, the Macro's son. The son of the inventor of the naked mile. Of course. Nutcases. But she was too, right ? And Dick with her ? That was why there were both trapped here.

They had started fighting, out of nothing, and now her nose was throbbing and she was detained with him. At least, she thought, they had lost the game. But suddenly the victorious feeling she had excepted wasn't there. She felt guilty. Of a lot of things. To have responded at his first game, cutting her hair, for starters.

Behind her, Dick cursed. She walked to the chairs, and lifted one, a leg hanging side ways. A pile collapsed backward, in a loud noise of steel pieces banging together.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you ?" Dick accused angrily, from the door.

Mac shrugged, remaining silent. She felt so bad, so tired. So ashamed. And her pain was so searing, that she knew if she spoke, she was going to end up crying. And yeah, crying in front of Dick ? Not a good plan.

She sorted a few chairs out. Bad, bad, bad. She suspected that she wasn't even going to find one good here. This was just a waist of time. They were stuck together, with nothing to do. She whipped a tear off her cheek angrily.

She jumped when Dick brushed past her, he grasped a steel chair leg and left again. She realized too late what he was going to do and turned away in shock at the sound.

The door burst open in a deafening plea. Dick had used the chair leg as a claw. Mac was rather impressed, she had seen the door. It was old, but she hadn't thought, at first sight, that it was worm-eaten or something. Dick did a little dance, Mac snapped back to reality.

"You broke the door." She stated.

Dick sneered. "You're so smart, Ghostworld."

Anger overcame. "You broke the door, you asshole !! You're going to get us _more_ in trouble. Are you really _that_ brain dead ??!!!" Mac yelled across the room. Dick stared, taken aback.

"Well, it's your problem if you wanna stay here and be the Macro's bitch. I'm outta here." He spat, and turned to leave.

"Go ahead, pinnhead. You'll get us expelled." Mac stated, resigned. She knew they were already.

Dick froze at the threshold. "Shit."

Mac sneered. "Oh, hadn't thought about that ?" She shook her head. "He leaves detention and doesn't think of consequences !" She was edging on hysterical.

Dick bellowed. "Well, I'm not a fucking genius like you, aren't I ?"

Mac snorted. "Word."

Dick seemed to be about to slap her, but he saw her face, and guilt flashed a second in his eyes. He thought of his brother, to whom he could be so mean sometimes, and who loved him so much, and who was happy every time Dick payed him a little attention. Cassidy was the nice one, the one that was in the sun with his dad and Kendall. He was here, he remembered, because he was a jerk, to Cassidy for example.

His hand dropped at his side. "Fine. I'll stay."

Mac let out a manic laugh that took him by surprise. She spoke, her voice wavered like she was about to cry. "Well, now it's too late, don't you think ?!" She waved toward the door.

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came. Mac let out a sigh of despair and exhaustion. She sat on a piece of wood, took her head in her hands.

Dick glanced around awkwardly, shoving his fists in his pockets. Was she going to cry ? He didn't like to see people cry. He didn't know what to do in those cases. He didn't want to be here if she did. He considered saying something cool to her, but he drew a blank. What was he suppose to say ? 'Sorry I almost broke your nose, it's gonna be fine' ?

He took a step forward just as her head jerked up. "I can't believe how stupid you are !!" She spat. "You're such a ..." She sighed angrily. "Just.. Fuck you."

Dick gasped, hurt and anger taking over at once. "I'm stupid ??! And what are you, huh, Ghostworld ? A frigid bitch ? Some stupid geek with no life that comes in _here_ willingly ? That's grand !!"

Mac jumped on her feet, getting in his face. "Sure I wanted to be here. I just can't stand jackasses like you that ruin my holiday. Can't you go screw up someone's else's life ??!"

Dick gave her a manic grin. "I just like to torment you too much for that."

"I hate you !!"

"I hate _you_ !!"

Mac panted, at a loss for another reply. Her mouth was hanging open, her brows furrowed, her death glare was aimed at Dick's eyes, right in front of her, inches away. She could feel the mint in his breath. She pursed her lips, jerking lightly her head, challenging. Dick blinked. Her face was closed, cold, she looked like she could bite. And though she wasn't a pitbull or something, but he thought that it could be painful anyway.

Dick took a step back. "Fuck." he let out. Not 'fuck you'. Cold victory ran through Mac's veins, and her fingers twitched, she balled her fists.

She watched, fuming, Dick shift on his heels and head for the door eventually. He paused, kicking it violently. He turned back to her, something mad in his eyes.

Mac clenched her fists tighter, fear paralyzing her. Dick went straight for her, his both hands rushing and freezing inches away from her face. Her eyes widened. He was going to hit her, was he ?

Dick swallowed, his lips pursed and his fingers curving in restrain. He pressed his hands on both sides of Mac's face, digging in the flesh, in the skull. She winced, but didn't let out a sound. Not for him. Never.

She swallowed, praying with all her body that he was going to hit soon and that it would be over. Praying that she wasn't going to cry before he did. Not now. Please. He was watching her nose, considering the way to make it hurt the most.

She stiffened, even more, muscles knotting in her back, painfully. It all happened fast. She took in a sharp breath when Dick moved. He almost bit her lips. Seconds later, the door slammed shut, making her jump a mile, and she was back in the darkness.

She let adrenaline take over, and all her body shook with fear and anger. She closed her eyes to prevent more tears to fall and went to the dirty wall, sliding down against it until she touched the ground.

¤

¤ ¤

**Easier to lie.**

When Mr Levenstein came in the room, Mac had stopped shuddering, but she was still slightly crying. She hadn't blinked for a long while. She kept staring at a spot in front of her, wishing he would go away. But he knelled beside her, and sat awkwardly.

After all, his arm around her shoulders felt ok. She realized she was cold. "Did he hurt you ?"

Mac closed her eyes, deciding she wasn't going to cry anymore. "Not physically." She paused. "No."

She didn't glance at him, his expression as probably unreadable anyway. "I'm expelled, aren't I ?"

"No. You're not." he said softly.

"We broke the door."

"_We ?_" His voice clearlty let her know he didn't believe it.

"He."

"You're not expelled. I guess this is done now." What ? The war or the broken door ?

"Don't..." she trailed off.

"Don't what ?"

"Expel him either. He'll get in trouble if he is. His dad, he's.."

The Macro watched the fragile girl in awe. Such a good heart. So much mercy. "He won't be. I'll make sure of that. For now."

Of course, Dick had to toe the line now. Mac had the feeling he would.

"You know, Cindy. Sometimes, when something is too painful, it's better to ignore it for a while."

"It's easier to lie."

¤¤¤

Days went by. Mac fell in her dally routing with bliss. Dick was nowhere in sight. Nelly and Anne had got tired of mentioning him, since she wouldn't answer. She alternated between shifts at the cafeteria and activities. Time at the pool and chatting with the girls. Mike didn't show up once.

During the meals, she could sometime catch Dick glancing at her, but it was all. She felt relieved, and also empty. The stress, the war, and been so present that now the daily life seemed...well, lifeless.

"Did you talk ?" Anne asked her, once they were alone.

"If by talking you mean 'yelling and insulting each other', yeah, we did talk. A lot." Mac said absently, rubbing her painful neck.

"I see." Anne said. "It's over then."

"I guess." But what was over ?... that was the million dollar question.

She frowned when she heard 'Easier To Lie' playing in the patio.

"Are you going to the ball this time ?" Anne asked. "Nelly says she has a date, but I can be yours."

Mac smiled. Anne was a sweetie. She had avoided the previous ball (end of the week ball) because she hadn't wanted to be humiliated during it, by a certain dick...erm, Dick.

Now she figured it was going to be safe. The war seemed to be over.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Easier To Lie is a song by Aqualung, which I love. And, by the way, for those who don't already know, there's a great MaDi video on youtube on that song.

¤

¤ ¤

**Whose turn ?**

Mac whipped vigorously the table. She glanced up at the clock. She was done with tonight's shift. She went to the door to clock it, turning off the light of the entry, and went back to cleaning the counter. In five minutes, she was going to be done with the place, in ten, she was going to bed. In twelve, she would be asleep-.._knock, knock._ Mac looked up. _Ok, scratch that._

Dick as standing at the door, fists in his pockets, looking expectant. Almost.. scared to be sent away. Mac walked round the counter, and opened the door. "You're...ah, too late." She shook her head, of course, he knew the coffee house was closed now. "Did you want something ?"

He gave her a little smile, relived she wasn't much aggressive. "Frappuccino ?"

Mac nodded, letting him in. She locked again behind him and hurried behind the counter. She felt awkward. First because he was being nice to her so far, like he was looking for forgiveness or something. Or at least to put things in the past. And second, because she didn't feel the urge to throw the kitchen knives at him. "On the way."

He gave her another smile and he sat at a table. A hidden one. Not hidden 'hidden', but no one could see him from outside. "You ?"

Mac looked up, it took her a second to figured out he was asking what she was drinking. "Oh, I can't." She gestured toward her apron. "Job."

He raised a brow. "Haven't slipped once ? Impressive." He grinned. "Don't sweat it. I'm buying."

Mac nodded, eying the fridge. "Ok, then. I'll take same as you."

"Make it a double, then." Dick winked at her. "Two straws."

She blushed. What was going on exactly ? She poured the double anyway, and joined him a the table, dropping her apron on the way.

They sipped in silence, alternatively, then she raised her brow, trying to break the silence. "So, whose turn to get revenge now ?"

He chuckled. "I can't remember."

"Good." She bit her lip. "Truce ?" It felt like laying herself on the table and giving him knives, trusting him not to play with them.

He smiled. "Cool."

He leant forward and sipped at the drink. Then met her curious eyes again. "Sorry about your nose."

She pursed her lips. "It's ok."

"I... It looks better." He said, looking strange again. The whole situation felt strange, but now he didn't look like himself.

"It is. I hope I won't catch a cold soon, though."

He sniggered. "I get that. I'm still sorry."

Mac blushed. "Come on. I've been nasty too. Let's forget that, ok ?" She really, really wished they would.

Dick smiled. "Cool." She watched his finger come to hers and lift them, then slid between them, until their palms were touching. She sipped nervously at the cold beverage.

"So, hum.. What's going on ?" She asked.

He stroked her hand gently. "Fun ?" he offered.

She bit her lip. Fun. What kind ? She could imagine fun. She wasn't sure he was thinking the same. They had the same kind of thing in mind, she just wondered... how far ? And also... _how the hell did fighting lead to THAT ?!_

She figured she would say it if she didn't like it. Or maybe Dick could get a hint. "Fine by me."

Dick put an elbow on the tabletop. "Cool." He leant forward and kissed her.

It felt like a question. She gave him the answer, by pressing her lips on his a little more. And, boom, just like that, he wasn't in front of her anymore, but beside her, and his arm was around her, his hand in her hair, stroking gently as she tried to read his eyes.

He grinned, toying with her fingers. "_So_... This massage oil smelled good, still have some ?"

Mac laughed, and he pulled her against him again. When he felt her tongue, tasted her, he decided that he wasn't going to touch the frappuccino anymore. Ok, he loved that cold thing, but he didn't want to erase her taste. Like, ever.

¤

¤ ¤

**Vibe.**

"Damn, girl, you look... are you dead ?" Nelly asked, raising a brow.

Mac growled, hitting the bench with her knee before sitting. She frowned, rubbing her leg. "Maybe. I didn't get much sleep. The moon I guess."

"Ow." Anne handed her a muffin. "Here, I saved this for you."

Mac smiled sweetly at her. "Su-weet." She almost chuckled at her word. Sweet ? Dick said that. Every high school student from Neptune knew that 'Sweet' had an Echolls-Casablancas copyright.

"So, want do you wanna do today, girls ? I spotted a nice shop.. maybe... for Saturday."

Mac rubbed her neck. "The ball. Right." She frowned. "I'm awake. I'm good."

Nelly grinned. "Coffee ?"

"Hell, yes !"

"So ?"

Mac took a sip. "Shopping ?" Nelly nodded. "You guys go. I don't wanna mess your day. I'll take a nap while you're gone."

Anne nodded. "Ok. Now, we're going this afternoon, what about this morning ?"

"Pool ?"

"Great."

¤¤¤

Dick was sprawled on the floor, behind the guys dorms, wincing at the sun.

"If you're high, I'm leaving."

Dick groaned, lifting himself. "M'not high. I'm beat." he said, reaching for Mac's hand to stand up. "Some chick made my beauty sleep very short tonight." He traced a line down her neck with his finger, her eyes fluttered shut. "You don't happen to know her, by the way ?" He whispered, hovering over her mouth. "She totally messed with my vibe."

"Hmm. I think she's sleeping somewhere."

Dick grinned, pecking her nose. "Cool. So I can make out with you, you won't tell her ?"

She smirked. "Classy."

His hands slid around her waist. "Come on. I won't let go of a chick that made my hair go green. And that let me pay for sexy underthings..."

Mac grinned. "Forced you to..."

"Same diff."

She chuckled. "Maybe I just bought a coat there."

He raised a brow. "They sell lingerie."

"And those fur coats for strippers."

Dick groaned in her neck. "My my... careful. You might have to strip for me..."

Her eyes rolled back when he nipped at her ear. "Dream on.." she breathed out, just before he pulled her in a kiss.

Done with the talking for now. He liked Mac and her come back, but her lips were better on his just now. Or, just... on him. No, guys, don't get the wrong idea yet. Dick's jaw dropped and his head fell backward when Mac made her way down his jaw line. She didn't have as much... practice, as he had. But she was a fast learner. Dick had seen that the night before. "Shit."

Mac chuckled, darting her tongue between her lips. Dick's eyes flew open. No no no. Not good. He didn't like that. He liked to be in control. At least until it when way past second base. He was Dick, you know. The bad guy -for a lack of a better term. He spun her around and pinned her against the wall.

Instead of blushing or gasping, like he thought she would do, she grinned cockily. He pressed himself onto her and captured her lips again. Their lips parted and she sighed when his large hand went to her waist. When they pulled away for air, he attacked her neck again. He licked at her pulsepoint and felt her tense against him, her hips bucking against his. She moaned. "Sweet spot registered." Dick muttered hoarsely against her skin, gripping just a little harder.

Mac was aware of his arousal. Physically aware of it. She didn't know why she wasn't panicking. Maybe because he wasn't trying anything suspicious so far. But she found it flattering. The fact that he was turned on had something to do with her, right ? She lost her train of thoughts when he went back to her lips once again.

They parted, just a bit, and he caressed her face. "You're a surprising girl." She smiled at him. "Where are the others ?"

"Huh ?"

"Your friends. The redhead that keeps watching me when I think I can't see her. And the blond one."

Mac laughed. "Ok. So, now they go by Nelly and Anne. And I didn't know she was checking you out so much. And they're shopping. For the ball."

"Oh, right." Dick scratched his chin. "You're going I guess ?"

"Yeah. You too, of course, wouldn't miss a party."

Dick chuckled. "That's right." He slid down the wall, bringing her to sit with her on th floor. "So, erm... still on the DL ?" Did he want to go with her, or did he just want to make sure he wouldn't ?

Mac chewed her bottom lip. "It would be odd, no ? If we show up there together ?"

"Right." he seemed thoughtful. He touched her nose with the tip of his index. "That's gonna be fun. Meeting you backstage. Fooling everyone."

"Mm... such a program." She shifted, facing him. "So, what are you doing ?" Dick frowned. "I mean, what are we supposed to do ?"

"Oh. I'm tacking a nap right now. While the guys are hanging, they're looking for X I think."

Mac smirked. "Rich dudes and drugs. Such a long love story. I'm sleeping too."

"Well, not with me. I swear."

¤

¤ ¤

**Cruel to be kind.**

Dick glanced at Mac's throat, and down her cleavage when she threw her head back and laughed. Four days that they met after her shifts and disappeared during activities. Five days if you counted tonight. She was standing across the dance floor from him. It was supposed to be because they didn't want to be near the other. The truth was that he could see her while pretending to scan the crowd. She was having fun.

The Nelly girl was dancing with a guy, but the blond... Anne, was chatting with Mac.

Mac settled her empty cup on the table. "Hey, date, wanna dance ?"

Anne raised a brow. "With you ?"

"That was my idea."

"Erm... this will..."

"Look gay ?" Mac asked. "Who cares ? As long as we don't start to grope each other in the middle of the room, I think nothing's wrong."

Anne sniggered. "Ok."

They went to dance, Mac blushing and grinning as Dick met her eyes and raised a brow, when she closed her arms around Anne's neck. "You'll see, An, guys will notice us right away with this. The faux lesbian thing ? A classic move."

"Used by sluts."

"And clever girls." Mac pointed out. "Cause that's what we are."

"We're drunk."

"Yope."

¤¤¤

Mac smiled. Anne was dancing with a guy. He seemed nice, sweet. She raised a brow when she gestured in her direction and came back. Anne held out her hand to Mac. "This one's for you, Kyle's going back to his pal a minute." Mac smiled and took her hand. "Oh, I love this song."

Mac chuckled. Letters To Cleo, Cruel To Be Kind. Ten Things I Hate About You soundtrack. "Hm. Me too. That's accurate."

They danced, rock'n'roll like, holding one hand of the other. "Think so ? That when a guys teases you it means he likes you ?"

"Might be." Mac said, with a knowing smile. She grinned at Dick, who had noted the song too. And when a group pf girls next to them started singing, she yelled with them. _"When I ask you to be nice, You say... You gotta be, Cruel to be kind, in the right measure. Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign. Cruel to be kind, means that I love you, baby ! You gotta be cruel to be kind."  
_At the end of the song, she saw Dick slip out of the room, and left Anne with her new beau, mentioning a bathroom break.

She hardly made it halfway to the bathroom. Dick pulled her harshly in a staircase. He was eating a cake, holding the paper plate with one hand. "Want a bite ?" he muttered against Mac's lips.

"Of who ?" He chuckled. She licked her lips. "Tastes good. Yes to the bite."

Dick insisted to hold the spoon. "You're going to aim for my nose, I know you."

"Trust me a bit, will you ?" she sighed, and mouthed the cake. "See ?"

"Nice." She pecked his lips. "Wanna go back ?"

Dick nuzzled in her neck. "I dunno. I've been cruel, now I want to be kind."

¤

¤ ¤

**Piece of cake !**

"Think someone's gonna come ?" Mac whispered, digging her finger in the cake. She narrowed her eyes at Dick when he caught her hand before she could lick it and he took her finger in his mouth. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the goose bump on her forearm.

"Maybe." Dick said innocently. "Maybe not. That's what's funny."

Mac shrugged. She was leaning against the wall, sat on a step up Dick's step. His arm was around her waist. She didn't really care if someone came, it depended of who and how thing would turn out.

She yelped and jumped on her feet when Dick slammed the remains of the cake on her. "Hey ! Are you crazy ? Look at what you did."

Dick grinned. It couldn't have been mistaken with an accident. "_Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind._"

She squinted menacingly. "You are _so_ dead."

Dick carried on the tune. "_It's a very very good sign._"

Mac swatted his arm. "Will you quit it ?" She was grinning. "You have that thing for messing my clothes."

"It's cake. You can wash it." Dick pointed out carefully.

Mac shrugged, heading down the corridor. "Just say you wanted me to take off the top."

Dick chuckled. "Well, if you're offering..." Mac kept on walking, he feared she was mad. "Hey, were are you going ?"

Mac turned, raising a brow, grinning. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'm not going back to the party like that, it would be... noticeable."

¤¤¤

Dick grinned to himself, slipping in the room. He was humming a song playing in the ballroom. He surveyed the place, no one was there. _Good._

He turned back to the door and closed it, kicking the piece of wood under it. Wedged. He grinned, stirred. _Piece of cake._

_ ¤_

_¤ ¤_

**Sticky**

Mac sighed, scrubbing her top. At least it went off. But she hadn't taken her soap. Of course, it wasn't like she had planned to go shower, fully clothed, at 10pm. Sugar was sticky.

She turned to the soap fountain with a smirk. It smelled, but it was available. That was good enough.

She dropped her top and began to wash the sugar off of her. She didn't hear the curtain move.

"Want some help ?" Mac yelped when Dick grazed her back and he pulled her in his arms, laughing quietly. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

Mac hit him in the chest. "Then what did you want to do ? Frighten me ? You gave me a heart attack."

Dick brushed a strand of wet hair off her face. "I can do CPR."

"Pff." She finally took in that he was with her in the shower. "Dick, are you naked ?"

Dick chuckled, and pulled away. He was in his boxers. "Not yet." Mac was pink, she glanced at the door. "Don't worry. It's stuck."

Mac couldn't help staring at his chest. "You and me. In a shower. It's bad. A bad bad idea." She was like hypnotized staring in the wide.

Dick chuckled, running a hand on her arm. "So bad it's good ?" Mac looked uncomfortable, and kept glancing at the door. "Hey, want me to go ?"

She looked up. She saw in his eyes that he could, he would have if she had said so. She lifted herself on her toes and kissed him. "You're here now." She looked down. "I'm just... not sure. I can't promise you-.."

He lifted her chin. "Hey. Chill." He kissed her. "Fun, remember ?" She nodded. "If it's not, it's a no go, ok ?"

She smiled. Sometimes she really, really got why he had all the girls of Neptune high wrapped around his finger. It, them, was probably just like that, but when Dick's tongue grazed her skin, she couldn't care.

She let her hand explore his back. Smooth, strong. Yummy. She was careful not to go further down. She was too shy, she didn't know what to do. "I like that bra."

"You payed for it."

"You got taste." Dick muttered, trailing kisses on her shoulder, licking a spot near the strap.

He hit the shower with his elbow and suddenly iced cold water came streaming on them. Mac yelped and pushed him out of the way, pressing herself against his chest to avoid the cold as well. "Oh my god !"

Dick chuckled, shivering, setting back the heat. "I go by 'Dick' now, you know."

"Aha." She rubbed her arms, closing her eyes under the water.

"You're sticky." Dick noted, his mouth descending dangerously toward her breasts.

"Oh, yeah ? Some jackass threw food at me."

"He's well inspired." Dick muttered against her skin. "I always like girls covered in sugar."

Mac groaned, that was all she could manage to do. Dick was kissing her breasts while rubbing them, yeah... she couldn't talk right now.

¤

¤ ¤

**Whoops**

"Dick, I..." Mac babbled.

"Shh... Let it go." Dick cut her, then he opened his mouth wide and grazed his teeth on her neck. Oh, he could have eaten her alive. She was so... now ? Under his power.

She was shuddering. Crying out what he suspected to be her first orgasm. Ok, standing in a shower wasn't maybe the best place to have it, but that would be an original story to tell. He wasn't even frustrated, though he wasn't exactly seeing anything, she had kept her bra, even her panties. But it was his fault, he was doing it to her.

She was panting, moaning against him and, fuck that was a real turn on. This would be his first virgin and he didn't want to rush things, but he was definitely going to need to jack off later.

"I..." Mac started again. And Dick shushed her again. He jumped when she wrapped her fingers around his arousal.

He felt the jolt of electricity in his spine. "Oh. Ok."

¤¤¤

"Is that... good ?" Mac asked tentatively after a while. She wanted to be sure. Dick was holding himself above her head with one hand, the other gripping at her side, and he was breathing heavily in her neck. The thing she wasn't sure about, was that he had his eyes squeezed shut, like he was in pain.

He gasped, panting against her and bit her neck. She took it as a positive response. She moaned, he grew even harder. Damn that was impressive. She felt relieved that he couldn't see her, because she was blushing hard. This felt awkward, and yet she liked it. It meant some kind of power. Or knowledge.

Dick's grip when harder, bruising and he went stiff. He pressed himself against her and came in her hand, on her stomach. He let out strangled sounds, pressing his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed light kisses on her skin as she felt the last tremors. After all, it sounded a lot like sobbing.

"Aw.." Dick uttered.

"Aw ?"

Dick groaned. "Party." Mac blushed and he kissed her. "Real." Kiss. "Hot." Kiss. "Party."

They parted, Mac looked more comfortable now. She looked down at her stomach and chuckled.

"What ?"

"Nothing... Just, sticky again."

"Ok, that, I won't lick."

"Ew."

¤¤¤

"Before coming in, you didn't think about getting a towel, didn't you ?" Mac said, glancing around. Dick winced. "That's what I thought."

They stepped outside of the shower, shivering. Dick handed her his t shirt to dry herself as much as she could. She slid on her wet jeans again. He did the same with his own. They were dry, but he was going commando for now, so he should have brought a belt.

"Now, what ? We go back to the party like that ?" Mac joked. She was in her bra, with messy wet hair. Dick was topless. He shook his head, drops of water flying everywhere.

"Well, this would be an event, don't you think ?"

He wrapped her in his arms as she shivered. "Brr... I'm craving the B thing right now !"

"Booze ?"

"Blankets".

She opened the door, as Dick wrapped his arm around her neck from behind, nipping at her earlobe. "Fair enough."

They looked up as they heard the gasps. It looked like their friends had gone worried and sent research for them. They had been fighting for two weeks, apparently they had judged possible they one for them had killed the other.

Anne was laughing her ass off, as Nelly stood here, mouth hanging open. Dick's pals were dumbfounded. The whisper machine had already started. Right before them, Mr Levenstein and nurse Sander were standing, smirking.

Dick eyed Mac, grinning. "Whoops." She giggled, blushing, pressing her top and Dick's shirt on her chest.

The Macro chuckled. "Well... I think it wouldn't be safe to give you two detention again."

¤

¤ ¤

**So.**

"Sooo..." Nelly asked eventually. Just out of her tone, Mac knew what was the subject. "Fine line between love and hate, huh ?"

Mac laughed at that. The idea hadn't occurred to her before. "Guess so." She said, smiling, and pretty positive she was blushing hard. "What about you, last night. I didn't see you much."

"Right, like you weren't busy doing the deed !"

Mac sat up. "Aaah. Kinda... not. Anyway... New guy ?"

Nelly studied her a moment, then shrugged, smiling. Maybe she was, or wasn't believing Mac. "Yope. New guy."

They turned to Anne, that was unsuccessfully trying to evade their attention by contemplating her feet. "New guy, An ?"

She growled, then chuckled. "Ok, fine. I've got a date. I don't know yet."

"Yeay."

¤¤¤

"People are looking." Mac noted.

"Well, duh, you're with the hottest guy in here."

She swatted Dick's chest. "And the most modest."

He grinned at her. "Don't think I didn't hear you didn't deny my hotness." She shrugged, grinning.

"You guys are just so cute." Nelly said.

Dick propped himself on his elbow, forcing Mac to sit up. "Been called a lot of things..." His arm slid around a brunette's waist, before he kissed her heir. "How many time before your next shift ?"

Mac glanced at the clock behind her, and chuckled when Dick took the opportunity of her extended neck to place a kiss on her chest. "Three hours."

"Hm." Dick pouted, pensive. "Here's a thought. I've got an idea how to spent that time..." Mac glanced nervously at Nelly next to her, who pretended to be back to her magazine. Was Dick going to imply sex right now ? No, please no. He grinned at her. "I recall you mentioned something about... 'kicking my ass at video games'. I'd like to see that."

Mac snickered, relieved. "Right. If we play, you're so gonna loose." Nelly scoffed.

Dick got up. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Mackie. And come here face RBR."

Mac took his hand and got up. "RBR ?"

"Richard B Riddick. That was Logan's idea. Cause I rock." he said, grinning.

They walked down the path to the game room. "Yeah, cause you're so bald, too."

¤

¤ ¤

**So, #2.**

Mac pursed her lips, leaning against the rail, looking down the cliff. She was still in the campsite, but noone went so far from the buildings. Tomorrow was the last day. Then back to Neptune. Back with mom and dad, with the cute annoying little brother. And soon back to Neptune High.

She was happy. She had won a good amount of money, and would be able to pay back her parents, and still have some left. She had had fun with her friend, and with Dick. But here was the doubt. Or maybe the lack of it.

Dick was Dick. Now it was probably going to be over. She was fine with it. Or so she kept telling herself. It wasn't like she had never had summer vacation flings or anything. But she was going to have to stomach seeing him everyday. With other girls. Maybe even mean to her. After all he was an 09er.

She wasn't anxious to life the moment where one of them was going to state this in the open. Hey, so, bye and the sex was good. That was disturbing. She had always thought her first time would have been planned a little. With a guy she would love or something. And then, it hadn't been one night stand either, but with a guy she knew she didn't have any future with.

Still, it had been great. She grinned at that. Why did they say it hurt ? It hadn't. But yeah, since the shower, Dick had had a thing for wedging doors. Sine the dorms were severely watched, and people were suspicious about them, they had had to resort to imagination. This hadn't been such a great challenge. While they were fighting they had trained their minds to find unbelievable ideas.

Her first time ? Comfy ? Check. Blanket ? Check. Bed ? Nope. Table ? Check. Knives ? Check check. She chuckled to herself. That, she would remember. Her first time had been in the kitchen island, in the camp kitchen. Huge, shinny kitchen. Dick had mentioned something about whipped cream but had sulked when he had found the fridges locked.

Mac had found something to cheer him up.

Since then they had found ways to meet and make out or more in strange places. Stuck elevator. Shower again. Storage room. Back room of the cafeteria after her shift. Here, on the cliff, late at night behind the bushes. Mental note : always bring a blanket.

"I was sure I'd find you here." Dick's voice came from behind her. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry." Mac said, turning his head to him. He shook his head, that wasn't the point, and held her from behind, placing a kiss in her neck.

"So.." she whispered, kissing her temple. "What's going on in this head, huh ?"

Dick was the uncomplicated kind, but smart. He could see stuff, read people. He usually didn't care, though.

"Was thinking..."

He let out a chuckle, his hand slipping under her top. "Got that part. About what ? Me in a bathtub ?"

She grinned. "No. But that's an interesting thought." She paused. "I was thinking of tomorrow. And after."

His hand went still on her skin and she closed her eyes. "Back to reality, huh ?"

"Hm."

"I wouldn't have guessed I wouldn't be eager." Dick uttered, surveying the landscape. "Found some cool stuff I here after all."

Mac smiled half heartedly. They remained like that a moment, and Mac tried to brand the feeling of him next to her in her memory. "I _so_ don't wanna go back to school !" Dick exclaimed.

Mac chuckled. "I know I'm a nerd, but I'm going to enjoy it." Dick shook his head, bewildered. "I don't have your life. I'm bored when I'm home."

"Well now you have me."

Mac raised a brow. "Like... you mean this is going to last ?"

He bit his lip, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. I thought so. I mean, it was cool, you know. It's fun to spend time with you. You, like... rock or something."

Mac opened her mouth, and closed it. Definitely she hadn't been preparing for that. Dick nodded. "I'm not saying I'm totally in love with you or something. All I'm saying is I like you. You're so different." He laughed. "Dude, you don't talk about nail polish ever freaking second and... you totally kicked my ass at Halo. That's hot !"

It was Mac's turn to laugh. "Being a geek has its bights sides even for someone like you, then ?"

He grinned. "Beat Logan and I'm totally proposing."

Silence fell back again, Mac was grinning. Light headed. Ok, seemed like she had a boyfriend or something. _Cool._ Dick resumed his exploration of her body under her shirt, nipping gently at her earlobe. "Once we're out of here, we should try something in a bed. You know, just once. See what we could make of it."


End file.
